


em yêu anh nhiều lắm.

by fushiu



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, phú finally writes something in english and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiu/pseuds/fushiu
Summary: they're very in love i think
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	em yêu anh nhiều lắm.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the vietnamese title despite this is in english but em yêu anh nhiều lắm just hit different than i love you so much okay

“I love you so much.”

Fantasio freezed. He closed his book and looked over the redhead sitting across the room, eyes still glued to his magazine, as if nothing’s happened. “What did you say?”

“I love you so much.” Spirou repeated himself. He flipped to another page, not noticing the change in atmosphere in the room. He wiggled his legs and hummed to a random song they’ve heard on the radio this morning.

“Say it again.” Fantasio demanded, he stared at Spirou until the ginger finally looked up from his reading to realize his blond was looking at him, waiting for an answer. He blinked, twice, eyes wided and confused. His humming stopped. 

“Say what again? ‘I love you so much’?”

“Yeah that. Say it again. Do you really mean it?”

Spirou let out a little laugh, “I do. I love you so much, Fantasio. I mean it.” There were stars in his eyes and hearts in his voice as he spoke. He raised his eyebrows, but only a little bit, enough to tell the other man ‘you’re silly but i find you very endearing and i love you’.

Fantasio nodded. He sat back to his couch, arms folded and huffed in contentment. Spirou snickered at the blond and continued flipping through his pages. The crackling sound of their fireplace filled in the silence. Spip was still sleeping soundly on his little shoe-bed next to their couch, and Marsupilami had gone out to play with lil’ Noel. It’s one of their typical cold winter nights, cozy and comforting. Spirou began to hum again.

He heard rustles and in a few moments of eyes flickering up and down, found his blond standing in front of him. Baby blues sucked him in and speckles on pale white skin made the butterflies in his stomach fluttered and for a second he felt like he'd just fallen in love all over again. Spirou sat up straight, putting his magazine away and took Fantasio by the hands, “What now? Do you still want me to repeat it?”

Fantasio’s thin fingers brushed over the back of Spirou’s hand, “No. I want to say it this time.”

A moment of silence as Spirou eagerly waited for his blond to form words, his hand held onto the other’s tighter. Fantasio took a deep breath, acting like this is his very first time he’s said the sentence, acting like this is their very first time holding hands, acting like they’re in their twenties again, knees scraped and voices shaken in a middle of a chase and the only thing they wanted to do is expressing their feelings for each other, 

Well now he’s overdoing it. Spirou pinched Fantasio’s thigh playfully and the blond giggled. He pulled Spirou up, face close to his, and put his other hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, noses brushing against each other. Spirou leaned more to the older man’s space as he let his hand fall to his waist. Fantasio gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you so much, I’ve always do.”

“And I love you so much, too, as I always will be.”


End file.
